1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective plate and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cathode ray tube (CRT) displays are being replaced with flat panel display devices, such as an LCD (liquid crystal display), a PDP (plasma display panel), an OLED (organic light emitting diode), etc.
The LCD includes a liquid crystal panel having a TFT substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. Since the liquid crystal molecules are a non-emitting material, the liquid crystal panel requires a backlight unit having a light source. Light from the backlight unit passes through the liquid crystal panel. The transmittance of light depends on an alignment of the liquid crystal.
The liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit are contained in a chassis. The backlight unit may be an edge type or a direct type depending on where the light source is arranged.
The edge type of backlight unit has a structure with a light source that is arranged at a side of a light guide plate. The edge type is widely used in small electronic products, such as laptops, PDAs, etc. because it has a high light uniformity and a relatively long life span and may be used for producing a thin display.
However, LCDs using the direct type have a structure such that one or more light sources are arranged under the liquid crystal panel to irradiate an overall surface of the liquid crystal panel. The direct type uses more light sources than the edge type, making the direct type brighter than the edge type. However, the brightness of the direct type is not uniformly distributed.
Further, the direct type backlight using a light emitting diode (LED) as the light source for the backlight unit generates bright lines on a display screen.